The Geezers
The Geezers are a pair of bar buddies who help Dan and Josie. They are always seen together, and are close friends as well as fiercely loyal with each other. Role The Geezers serve as comic relief throughout most of the story. However, they become more serious as the King’s forces start to cause trouble throughout the kingdom, yet they do their best to help whenever trouble arises. Personality The Geezers are, for lack of a better word, immature. They are seen egging on perverted behavior from others, usually for their own amusement. Their trademark dance - pelvic thrusting - is a staple action for them both, and they do so while grunting in celebration of accomplishments. However, they are well-meaning, and will give aid to others they see in trouble. Notably, they help the protagonists - and the Resistance - fight against the King’s Guard in later stages. The “Hat Geezer“ appears to be the more mature of the two, for he is the one who gives Dan good dating advice during Stage Four. On the flip side, the ”Bald Geezer” is more likely to first take action whenever a crisis appears, as he is the one who first decides to help Dan when he stormed the castle alongside the Resistance. Both have a strong sense of justice, and will stand up for the oppressed as well as not tolerate unnecessary violence. In the Dan the Man webseries Their appearances are comedic under normal circumstances, but at later stages they become serious while witnessing the horrors of warfare unleashed upon the kingdom. [[Stage Three In Stage Three, the Geezers don’t play any major role. However, they can momentarily be seen on the top level of the bar when Dan leveled up. Stage Four In Stage Four, the''' Geezers''' cheered on (while doing their signature pelvic thrusting) both Josie and Dan as the two headed to the former’s room - located in the upper portion of the bar, for they anticipated romance between the heroes. Josie - disgusted with this behavior - called the Geezers pigs, then entered her room with Dan. Later, the''' Geezers''' are surprised when Dan exited the room to talk with them; they learned Dan didn’t know how to make love. The Hat Geezer first tried to explain using a button/joystick combination (which humorously depicted actual sex), which resulted in Dan pelvic thrusting. After he finished, the bald Geezer prompted Dan to do the combination much faster; he then left the duo. Unfortunately for Dan, the advice turned sour when Josie - shocked at his perverted actions - kicked him out of her room. Dan became frustrated with the''' Geezers', which prompted them to show Dan another idea they knew of. This new “method” had equally bad results since Josie arrived to see them in a portrayal of intercourse. Shocked, Josie returned to her room with the three men embarrassed. The Bald Geezer went downstairs, wanting another beer to clear his head. The Hat Geezer followed, but he gave Dan better advice before left: he shouldn’t ask other people how to make love, he should ask his girlfriend instead. Stage Seven In Stage Seven, the '''Geezers' are seen alongside The Villagers as the angry mob protested the peasant-powered treadmill. However, when the King’s Guards began shooting the crowd, they aren’t there anymore. It’s likely they had left the crowd beforehand, and depending on the variation of Stage Eight they are seen in different areas later on. Stage Eight In Stage Eight, the Geezers are seen on the balcony of another bar; they watched with interest as several Ninja Rebels from the Resistance ran towards the castle. When the Geezers questioned one of the Ninja Rebels, he stated there were innocent Villagers who were enslaved as well as forced to run on a treadmill which powered the King’s Castle - or they would die. The Bald Geezer reacted in anger to the news by smashing his beer bottle, then wielded a sharp edge from it as a weapon as the Hat Geezer and himself climbed down to help the Resistance. They noticed Dan was in trouble, and beat down the dogs whom attacked him. After the Geezers declared they would help Dan, the three of them entered the King’s Castle. As the''' Geezers''' and Dan ran through the King’s Castle, the Geezers noticed the Resistance members were looting dead Executives and stole from stores; they started to have doubts about the Resistance’s true purpose. When they witnessed one of the Ninja Rebels interrogate one of the King’s Guards they captured, they became curious why the Resistance is more interested in finding the King’s location rather than help the enslaved Villagers. Later, the Geezers managed to destroy a brick wall in the sewers that led to the enslaved Villagers, and celebrated with their signature pelvic thrusting for locating the Villagers themselves. However, they were unaware the Villagers had already been saved by Josie, and were unfortunate to be right behind the brick wall which had been blown up; the sight of the Villager’s corpses devastated them. Meanwhile, Dan’s appearance shocked Josie; she thought Dan had died, and now returned as a zombie. Terrified, she ran off before Dan and the''' Geezers''' could explain the situation. They tried to reach her, but ended up going down a different path by accident, and along the way they noticed there were several bombs in the sewers. Upon reaching Josie, the Geezers were shocked when they witnessed the Resistance execute the King in cold blood. While they wanted to save the Villagers, they also desired avoiding unnecessary bloodshed, and saw the King’s execution as murder. Then the duo noticed Josie was attempting to save one of the King’s Guards - who earlier defected to help the Villagers and herself escape - and were shocked at the Resistance’s plans to execute the guard despite his heroism. Fed up with the violence, the Hat Geezer called out the newly “crowned” King Resistance on his violent methods. Unfortunately, this enraged King Resistance, as he executed both the heroic King’s Guard and the Hat Geezer in cold blood with his personal handgun. Horrified, the Bald Geezer cried over his friend’s corpse. Determined to get revenge, he picked up a rifle, and ran off to find King Resistance. Near the end, after King Resistance shot down Josie; Dan; and the Chief Executive in cold blood, the Bald Geezer appeared out of nowhere and fired an entire magazine of ammunition into the murderous leader - even going so far as to get up close, making sure King Resistance felt every ounce of his rage. After doing so, the Bald Geezer fell down on his knees, mentally traumatized by everything which transpired. However, King Resistance got the last laugh; it turned out he was still alive. Once he activated the bombs in the sewers, the King’s Castle crashed into the ground, and left no survivors. The level reseted with Dan once again making the choice to aid the Resistance. However, when the Hat Geezer asked the Bald Geezer what to do, the latter remembered everything that happened before the reset (and was still traumatized). He decided not to go along with the plan, and toasted a beer with his now revived friend. In the Dan the Man game There are significant differences in regards to what happened with the''' Geezers''' in the official game version of Stage Eight. First, they are shown vandalizing various property of the King alongside the Resistance, and they pointed out to the player-controlled character the existence of a secret area during the prologue. The''' Geezers''' helped the Resistance far longer before they ditched them in order to save the peasants; they did so notably after they witnessed a firing squad execute a large group of King’s Guards who were captured. Also, the Bald Geezer is far more quick to condemn King Resistance for the unnecessary execution of the King, which resulted in his death at an earlier point. Finally, the Bald Geezer managed to capture and strangle King Resistance on the top balcony of the King’s Castle, but was taken hostage during the events by the Chief Executive. The Bald Geezer ended up being gunned down along with Josie (or Dan, if the player controlled charter is Josie) and the Chief Executive by King Resistance; this forced the player controlled character to avenge his death among many others. Trivia * The Geezers do not have official names. As such, they are referred to as “The Hat Geezer” and “The Bald Geezer” on this wiki for convenience. This was revealed after a specific user without an account questioned the Halfbrick team. * The Bald Geezer is the only NPC in the web series to have remembered the events of a previous reset after Dan died; this occurred in Stage Eight. He also showcased symptoms of PTSD when he recalled the events. Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man web series Category:Dan the Man game